Beyblade: Metal Generations: Chapter I
CHAPTER 1 The door to the living room opens. A shadowy figure walks in, and moves toward the window to observe the view of the ocean. “What a beautiful view.” Jasper said. Jasper sits down on his couch and turns on the television. A commercial starts. “Attention all you blade fans out there! The 3rd annual Beyblade World Championships is soon at hand! If you want to be in this historical tournament, come to the central stadium on December 9th! Be there to compete in the qualifying tournament and possibly earn a spot in the European Representative team! Be there!” Jasper sighs and turns the TV off. He gets up and goes outside to the nice, breezy day. Walking across the bridge to his training center, he continues to admire the view from his island. Reluctantly taking his eyes of it, he walks into his training center. With computers in the walls and automatic sliding doors , it made this place look like it was from the future. On the computer screens there were 3D animations of Gravity Destroyer circling around for a 360 view. Ignoring this, Jasper walks straight into the battle arena. He walks to the computer posted on the railing, setting it up to record all data on Gravity Destroyer. He then walks to a pole with a switch on it. The switch had three modes. Easy, difficult, and reverse-rotation. These controlled the bey that was standing straight up in the middle of the stadium. By flipping the switch to one of those modes, the bey would begin to spin so Jasper could practice battles. Once He had knocked it off the platform that gave it it’s spin-strength, he add to attack it and stop its spin before he go got back onto the magnetic field and began to gain spin-strength again. This training exercise and Bey was loosely based on that of Proto Nemesis. Jasper reached behind his back and pulled out his L-R Launcher, given to him by his dad along with Gravity Destroyer. It was set on the blue, or right-spin launch. Pulling his bey from his pocket, he loaded it on his launcher. Jasper was not really into the whole “Let it Rip” slogan, so whenever he launched, he was silent. Gravity Destroyer was launched at incredible speed. Jasper flipped the switch to difficult. Destroyer sped around the stadium a couple times before abruptly stopping and flying toward the bey at the center of the stadium. A huge cloud of smoke and fire was released as Destroyer easily knocked the bey off the platform and into the air. That was the easy part. As it landed back on the stadium floor, it sped fast toward the center again. Where it regained it’s lost spin strength. Destroyer circled around and smashed it off the platform again, but this time stayed in it s path back to the center. The bey crashed into Destroyer but Destroyer held it’s ground. Sparks flew in every direction as the two beys pushed against each other. The prototype bey began to push forward a little at a time back toward the center. Destroyer matched its strength and began to push it back. Prototype began to loose spin-strength fast. The thing about difficult mode is, when the path is blocked to the center, the magnetic field is increased drawing Prototype back toward the center with more and more strength. Destroyer began to be pushed back as Prototype began to push desperately back toward the center. Jasper frowned and let it go. Prototype race toward the center and its spin strength was refueled. Lets try that again. Jasper thought. Destroyer raced once again to Prototype and knocked it off the platform with one big ball of fire and smoke. As it moved fast back to the center, Destroyer slammed into it knocking it into the air. It landed and moved even faster toward the center. Destroyer Continued to slam into Prototype an again and again it was thrown into the air, moving toward the center faster every time. Jasper grinned and said, “Destroyer! Assume Counter-Mode!” The energy ring on top of the Gravity Fusion Wheel rotated 180 degrees and revealed three sets of three red eyes that were hidden underneath the energy ring just a moment before. The red eyes lit up very bright and Destroyer was surrounded in a black and purple aura. Prototype froze in place. Even as the magnetic field increased, Prototype would not budge and inch. Jasper smirked and flipped the switch to reverse-rotation, the hardest mode. This mode was meant to combat Destroyer when Destroyer was using reverse-rotation. This time, Destroyer was spinning to the right. Prototype began to spin slower and slower. The increase of power did nothing. Jasper thought, ''I am going to have to figure out how to make this Prototype more of a challenge. It is going to lose anyway, might as well have a little fun. '' Jasper narrowed his eyes and shouted, “Destroyer, Gravity Brave!” A huge blast of purple energy was summoned that swallowed the entire stadium. Out of the purple energy came the Greek hero, Perseus himself. Holding on to its bow, it acquired an arrow from the arrow holder on his back, loaded the bow, aimed , and fired. The Purple arrow was covered in black and indigo flames. It shot toward Prototype which was still struggling against Destroyer’s Counter-Mode. When the arrow hit, a humongous explosion rocked the building and indigo flames and smoke blasted out of the roof overhead. When the smoke cleared, Prototype hade stopped spinning all together. That was not what Jasper was focused on though. It was the huge hole he had just blasted through his roof. He had forgotten to hit the other button to open the roof before he executed his special move. He continued to stare blankly at the hole. All he had to say was: “Oops.” '' '' Category:Fanon Story Chapters